The Vampire Truth- a vampire romance-
by sophiamitchell
Summary: Seras not welcomed to the world like any other child would be... it was the days of the dark ages and what Sera was about to find out would ruin her life forever. or maybe it will just get better.
1. A New arrival

Mary had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Sera. It was the days of the dark ages, no one trusted each other and she didn't trust the nurse or the doctors that told her they had to bath and look after her baby. The nurse was trying to grab her baby, but she couldn't let her take it not with all that was going on in the world, at that moment she would of ran away with Sera and would never look back. She was kicking and screaming, screaming anything that came up in her head; she nearly kicked the nurse in the face, luckily for the nurse she managed to get out of the way quick enough. She wasn't in the mood to be putting up a fight she was in pain and just wanted to go to sleep, but she wouldn't give up. Mary wasn't expecting the mask that a doctor had shoved on her face, before she could do anything she was out solid. She had been drugged.

It was all quite when Mary first awoke, until she heard a scream and glass smashing everywhere. She didn't know what to do, but what if her baby Sera was hurt? She had to go and find out. The springs of the hospital bed squeaked as she hoped off. She ran as fast as she could. It was hard to run her legs were sore, it felt like her back was on fire and she was covered in blood. She heard more ear aching screams as she approached the end door, she was scared to find out what was going to be behind the door, but she had to find out. Mary pushed the door open with so much force that the plaster had cracked, on the floor she could see the nurse that had taken care of Sera and herself during Sera's birth, she was covered in blood and so was everything else. Mary knew she should have fled from the scene but her legs wouldn't move. She looked up to see something crouched over Sera's limp body, she knew she wasn't dead yet but she wasn't far from it. Mary didn't know what to do, before she knew what she was doing she had jump on top of the thing that was over Sera. She then realised it was a boy or a man really, he didn't have the child like face that most children had, he was a man, he looked about 17. The strange person had pale skin, he had brown hair that fell around his boyish face, and his big brown eyes glazed at her they looked mad, furious and hungry. She looked down at the man's mouth and saw that his teeth where extended; he was a vampire. She needed to get Sera out even if that meant risking her own life. She reached her sore arm out to the metal knife that had been placed on a silver table, she reached for it and grabbed it, she sliced it at the man's face but it did nothing to the man she looked at the knife to find it broken. Just then the vampire sank its teeth into Marys skin she couldn't feel anything. She was in a lot of pain and all she wanted right then was to die. As the man sank his teeth into her neck it started to fell sore and it burned. This must what death feels like. She thought to herself.

Mary felt the man's arm loosen its grip; she wasn't sure if he had let go or was still holding on. She was numb, she couldn't feel anything. She wanted the darkness that was threatening to take over to reach out and pull her in, but she was fighting, fighting for Sera. She could feel a burning in her throat where the man had bit her. She heard people in the room trying to keep her alive, but she knew nothing would work. Someone had slipped something warm and light into her arms, it was Sera.

"Be strong my little one, I'll always love you." Mary whispered. She was about to slip under. Sera's body was limp but she could hear her little heart flatter softly and she knew she would be okay.


	2. The truth

17 years later

Sera woke up to another bad dream. She'd been having the same dream every night for the last week the man her in her dream had ash, blonde hair and blue eyes the colour of the sea. Nothing really happened in her dream the man just frightened her. He would say a different thing every time it would be something like "Hello Sera come for dinner?" she knew he meant that she was dinner. In her dream she could on see his head floating around. He would have his fangs out and they would be covered in blood and so would his chin. It would start off as a good dream but then bad things started to happen, such as a vampire invasions.

Sera shook off her dream and went to go and get some breakfast; she could smell the eggs that her mother cooked for her down stairs. She walked in the kitchen and saw her mother cooking in the tiny kitchen. They had found this small cottage away from al the villages to avoid any vampire invasions. Sera's mother looked nothing like her, Sera had blonde wavy hair and blue eyes, and she was pale, short and slim. Her mother's name was Fiona, and she looks nothing at all like Sera. She was short but not as short as Sera and a bit more over weight then Sera. She has black hair that reached up to her shoulders whereas Sera's was long.

"How are you this morning Sera?" Sera knew that the tone in her mother's voice was off. She sounded nervous about something, she just didn't know what.

"Yeah I'm fine just had another bad dream again." Sera said

"What are these dreams about that make you so scared? I've never seen you so scared!"

"Don't worry mum its fine"

"okay, if you say so." her mother gave her the plate of eggs, Sera ate her eggs as fast as she could, it burned her throat as it went down but she ignored the pain and kept eating until her plate was clean.

"I'm going to have a shower now mum" Sera yelled as she climbed the stairs up to her bedroom, she picked up a purple long-sleeved top and shorts. She stood in the shower and let the water burn her skin, she stood there for a while thinking about nothing in particular.

She hoped out a little while later. She got herself dressed, brushed her teeth and bush throw her mangled her.

"Sera, could you please come down I would like to have a chat with you please" her mother said. "Uh-not his can't be" Sera thought. Sera turned away from her bedroom door and walked to the green and white floral couch where her mother was sitting. The lounge room was small; it had light green walls and a small television that they never used. a white, blue and green rug under a dusty glass table held a vase that Sera loved it was beautiful, it was all the colours of the rainbow it had more blue and purple more than any other colour the detail of the vase was amazing. The floors were wooden a dark wood the same colours of a pine tree bark. Sera sat on the couch next to her mother. They sat for a while before her mother broke the silence.

"Sera, I'm sure how to say this… I should have told you sooner, but I just didn't know how to tell."

"Mum just tell me" Sera whispered softly, whatever her mother was about to tell her wasn't going to be good and she knew she wouldn't like it.

"First of all I have to say I'm not your real mum" Sera waited for her mother to continue but she didn't she just sat there. Sera wasn't at all surprise that she was adopted she could tell just by the way they looked. She knew that's not what she needed to say though.

"Your farther had died a week before you were born by a vampire invasion in one of the small towns you were living in. your farther scurfiest his life to save you and your mother's life. Your mother's name was Mary and your Father's name was James. She was heartbroken when she realised he wasn't coming back ever. She had to find somewhere else to live for the time being, it was hard for her to move when she was due for a baby. I was good friends with her and she told me that she would never have let you go. She couldn't live with herself if you died too. When she finally gave birth to you, she wouldn't let you go the doctors had to drug just so they could bath you. When they manage to drug her, the nurse bathed you, when she walked in the room she saw someone standing there, it was a man. He was handsome, so I heard. He was a vampire. He killed your mother, and nearly killed you, your mother saved you even though she was in so much pain, she sacrificed herself for you Sera that's how much she loved you."

Sera was very surprised, she knew of no one who would do anything like that for no one at all. It just proved to Sera that some people actually have hearts, big hearts and kind hearts. But everyone she knew even if it was someone they loved, would rather watch them suffer then have their own life taken away. It was mean she knew that… some people just cold hearts and she was glad to know that her mum wasn't one of those people.

"Anyway…." Her mother… well really Sera should have been calling her Fiona or something of the sort but it was a habit to call her mother or mum.

"The vampire that had killed your mother, and the nurse, had bit you, so… you're not going to like this… but… your half vampire. We took you to the doctor after the attack, he said that there wasn't enough venom in your body for you to complete the full presence, but you still have the advantages of being a vampire, better eye sight, faster running, stronger and better hearing. He also said the when you get to the age of 17, 18 you will reach a stage where you will turn into a vampire." Her mother whispered the last bit; Sera had to lean in to hear what she was saying. She was shocked when she heard what her mother was telling her. Well no not her mother a trader… why did she have to lie couldn't she have told her sooner so she could get prepared? Her birthday her 18th birthday was only 3 days away.

"But it's only three days away! Is this a joke because it isn't funny!" she yelled

"No Sera, I'm sorry, but I'm not lying I would never do that to you" Fiona said

"I hate you, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sera said but before her mother could say anything she had run out the door and had headed straight for the woods.


	3. Inturder

It was cold, it was raining, it was dark and all she wanted was to go home. Her mother would be worried sick about her. She wasn't going back now, not after what she just found out about herself and her mother. She still couldn't get over the fact that her mother had died for her. Well her real mum, she decided that from now on she was going to call her 'mum' by her real name… Fiona. Her thoughts got cut off when she heard a stick snapping, someone was coming and she had to hind. But where she couldn't find anywhere in the woods the only thing there was trees. She wasn't good at climbing but she was going to have to. She climbed up to the first branch. She couldn't go any farther, or she was going to fall and hurt herself. Right as she reached to branch someone approached the little clearing Sera were sitting in. it was a man about the same age as Sera, She couldn't tell what he looked like it was too dark to see anything, she could just see a dark figure walking slowly around the small clearing. He sat down under the tree Sera was sitting in. she knew he was going to be there for a while, he couldn't know she was in the tree. She was certain he was a vampire, humans wouldn't be walking around they can't see a thing. Vampires on the other hand are made to kill; she wasn't going to risk it. There are only a few good vampires in her world but most of them where bad, maybe this one was a good one looking for an animal to hunt down. What was she thinking? She wasn't even sure if this person/thing was even a vampire. She wasn't risking it though not a chance in hell! Sera slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, she didn't think it was even possible to sleep after what a day she's had today.

Sera woke up she rolled over to find a better spot. When it was too later she realised she wasn't in her bed she was in a tree hiding from death. She hit the ground with the loud thud, her back hurt a lot but there wasn't she could do about that. Sera looked around to find no one around but there was wood around she didn't understand what was going on but she was scared, scared something bad was going to happen to her. She was just about to start running away from the little clearing, but something had caught onto her leg. No it wasn't something it was someone.


	4. Dream

Sera was screaming, loud. She looked up to see a boy with ash blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like the man in her dream. What scared her even more was that he had a knife in his hand. He dropped it and covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. Oh no this is where I die Sera thought.

"Shhh, shut up or they'll hear you!" the man said. They who are they? What was this man talking about?! Sera were getting very frustrated at this man. For one he still had his hand over his mouth and two he wasn't telling her what the hell was going on. And she wanted to know.

"Who are they?" Sera said after the man had finally let go of her mouth.

"SSSHHHH" he whispered at her.

"Who are they" Sera repeated a little more quitter then the last time.

"The vampires! Silly girl, now please be quite has you have probably heard they have amazing hearing so please Shut Up!"

The vampires what was going on? That's when she saw someone walking into the small clearing. Before she could even look to see who it was the man who had her in his hands, had ran straight out of clearing and into the woods.

"Who are you?" Sera demanded as they were running, they had only ran about 500 meters and already Sera was tired and puffed out. She was usually good at running. She was used to running away every time they even caught site of what they thought was a vampire. She and Fiona would run until they found another little cottage that had been left by others who were on the run just like Fiona and herself.

"Who are you" she repeated when the man had ignored her.

"My names Ash, I live in the woods I left my family at the age of eight and I now live in the woods" he said as they came to a halt. She suddenly realised he was the man from her dream. What the hell was going on? Sera panicked and took a few steps back. What she didn't understand was that this ash boy was human not a vampire like in her dream.


End file.
